bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellion Armor Reis
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60756 |no = 995 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 267 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 39, 43, 74, 78, 82, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170 |normal_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 10, 5, 5, 25, 15, 10, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 39, 43, 74, 78, 82, 86, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174, 178, 182 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 8, 5, 3, 3, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 39, 43, 47, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174, 178, 182 |sbb_distribute = 5, 3, 2, 2, 7, 3, 3, 3, 2, 15, 15, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 35, 39, 43, 47, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181 |ubb_distribute = 8, 3, 2, 2, 7, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 12, 10, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A scientist from another world who developed the Six Armors series. Reis continued searching for his own creation in Ishgria as he battled hordes of incoming demons. However, once he found it, he was extremely disappointed, for his creation was far weaker than he had hoped. Thus, he searched for a demon to help him create a new mechanical puppet. Since Reis was nevertheless a mortal, he wanted his creation bent on evolving to gain power to have a worthy opponent it could fight until the end of time. |summon = I have a human heart too. And he's not such a bad guy. Though he wasn't a genius like me. |fusion = Now you get it, don't you? The happiness one feels when watching our own creations grow stronger. |evolution = You did the right thing. Evolution is humanity's true nature. Even if it leads nowhere! | hp_base = 5033 |atk_base = 2022 |def_base = 1933 |rec_base = 1632 | hp_lord = 6598 |atk_lord = 2519 |def_lord = 2402 |rec_lord = 2033 | hp_anima = 7490 |rec_anima = 1795 |atk_breaker = 2757 |def_breaker = 2164 |atk_guardian = 2281 |def_guardian = 2640 |rec_guardian = 1914 |def_oracle = 2283 | hp_oracle = 6241 |rec_oracle = 2390 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Supreme Soaring Spirit |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Atk of all allies, greatly boosts critical damage & critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 150% boost & fills 6-8 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Providence Machina |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack attack on all foes & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Swift Deicide |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack attack on all foes & boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Crit & 50% crit damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Demiurge |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 2 turns |ubbnote = 70% Crit & 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Six Armors Devotion |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts critical damage |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 60755 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Otherworldy Legends |addcatname = Reis3 }}